Naruto Nikos: The Daimond Hunter
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Naruto sighed, It was bad enough that he had become the champion of the Mistral Tournament but now he is going to Beacon since his sister is going there. Man life is just not fair to him sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece Powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Jozu's Diamond powers.**

 **Chapter One: The Diamond and The Rose**

*Crack*

A howl of pain was heard throughout the mountain region as one Beowolf out from the pack was sent flying into a tree, breaking through it in the process, the Grimm whimpered for a few seconds before its body started to disappear in smoke "Creatures of destruction" The rest of the pack growled on all fours toward the approaching figure which was coming out of the woods.

"You guys are nothing but a joke" The figure appeared before them while the Beowolfs only growled, their slitted eyes transfixed on the shadowy figure who finally came out of the darkness and into the light where the Grimm could see him developing his right arm in what seemed like a Diamond armor.

"You guys don't give up do you?"

This lone question just fueled the Grimm like wolves who only growled in response before suddenly they froze when they felt a sudden huge amount of aura being poured out.

They were frozen in their places and looked for at the east where the unknown source came from while the figure who was right near the wolves did not even look fazed at all but he did look interested on who was creating so much aura in the first place.

"Hm" The figure hummed when the sudden aura was suddenly getting near them fast but he had to be blink when all the Grimm in front of him were slashed by an unseen blade, the Grimm didn't have enough time to escape or cry out when their bodies turned into dark smoke itself, just flowing away into the wind.

"So this is where you are isn't that right... Naruto... 'The Diamond'. I should have known you have been here of all places but my coordinates were getting slight sloppy of course" A figure appeared before the now name Naruto.

The one earlier who was facing the Grimm was Naruto Nikos a tall slightly tanned muscled young man with wild red short hair and blue azure eyes that narrowed at the other figure but made no movement. He wore a black armor across his body while having the design of a Golden whirlpool imprinted on the right side of his chest plate "Is that a skirt?" The other figure said while sipping on some coffee, Naruto glared with his eyes with a slight twitch because he knows that the other man was making fun of him.

He also had three Whisker like marks on both sides of his face that were making him looking even more intimidating.

"It's battle armor" Naruto scowled with a raised fist in the air in a threatening manner, Why can't people see that! It's just armor in the form of a skirt around his waist. The other man raised his hands up in a defending position but Naruto could clearly see that he was trying to hide his amusement.

The other figure was a tall man with thin black eyebrows and bright silver hair, to Naruto he might have been looking like a middle age man but he knows that he wasn't at all. He unlike Naruto who was wearing armor was wearing a business suit with a red tie and shiny shoes. He had small shaded spectacles on his face that remained untouched on his calm features.

"For my first question I would like to ask why is the Four Time Champion of The Mistral Tournament doing here of all place?" Naruto visibly flinched when the sudden question was asked.

'The Champion of the Mistral Tournament'

"First of all I wanted to be here to train and secondly it's not my fault I want to be the Damn Champion!" Naruto said with irritated eyes. He regret ever seeing the poster about the tournament a few years ago, Hell he did not want to be the champion in the first place all he was doing was to go to somewhere to train but he just had to see the poster against a shop wall out of curiosity.

He thought that the tournament could be a lot of fun for him and it was but it came with a cost.

He shivered when he remembered winning his first tournament and then all of a sudden becoming a famous person. He had fan girls... and even fan guys come to him like he was a love magnet or something, just trying to either be with him for fame or for money.

He did not have either of those until he had actually won the blasted thing and then came the rest of the three years later and his popularity had begun to rocket through the skies, he even saw himself on the front of a magazine that showed 'The Most potential Courts' It showed him a picture of himself pouring water all over his body while leaning back to wipe himself with a towel.

"I still do not know how the hell they got that in the first place" Naruto remembered the day when after his training sessions in a gym he went to the locker to cool off for a bit. He thought he had heard a click somewhere so he looked around a nobody was there "I knew somebody was there" He sighed to himself.

He turned to the other guy "I know you are Ozpin the current Headmaster of Beacon if you are trying to ask me to join your school well forget it. I am not interested" Naruto turned around and started walking. He had many schools try to host him at their own school but he refused it because of two reasons.

One was that he just didn't want to go to school.

The second was because he didn't want to go to school again.

Okay basically the only reason that he doesn't want to go was because it was a school.

"It is not a school" Ozpin said while the whiskered marked teen turned around to look at him questionably "It is an Academy" He stated with a simple sentence, staring back meeting Naruto's gaze.

"... "

"..."

"... "

Naruto started walking again away from the guy with an annoyed look.

"What the hell is the difference!" He yelled walking away "I'm not interested so you could just go back to the place where you came from!".

"Oh that's a shame" Ozpin commented with a fake concerned tone and look in his eye but Naruto still kept walking before he stopped at the next sentence that the Headmaster of Beacon said.

"After all your sister Pyrrha the so called 'Second Champion of The Mistral Tournament' is going to be attending there starting tomorrow" Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee before turning back to Naruto who stared back at the guy with wide blue eyes with clear disbelief in them.

"What. In. The. Living. Hell!" His scream was heard throughout the mountains range.

Meanwhile in a certain village a girl by the name of Ruby Rose was playing with her dog Zwei. Zwei was the most cutest and obedient dog that Ruby had ever met, heck he was practically family after all "Zwei can you believe it!" Ruby squealed and hugged her dog tightly to her chest while the pet dog could only bark happily and lick Ruby's cheek in affection.

Ruby stared with a goofy look on her face at the roof of her house and shouted at the top of her longs "I'M GOING TO BEACON!" It was filled with pride but it was shrouded away by the current excitement in her voice. She then started talking about her day when she came back this morning about the robbery that she stopped with her awesome weapon 'Crescent Rose' by her side and then began to the part about meeting a hunter by the name of Glynda Goodwitch.

"I think she likes me" Ruby grew a big smile.

Zwei.

Zwei..

He honestly didn't know whether to be proud that the girl was about to go to her dream school or deadpan at her when she mentioned on how the so called Glynda talked to her.

She does not like her at all!.

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece Powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Jozu's Diamond powers.**

 **Chapter Two: A Couple of Old Friends**

"... So let me get this straight" Naruto rubbed his head in irritation "My sister decided to attend your school" Ozpin nodded his head in confirmation to Naruto's choices of words that it was true. Naruto bit his lips, he really did not want to go to school again but his sister was there so it might not be bad...Right?.

"Alright I'll come" Naruto muttered with crossed arms while Ozpin nodded with a sort of smug smile, Naruto glared at him almost as if he knew that he would join if his sister was in it as well.

"Now, Now no need for that face" Ozpin sipped his coffee then started walking towards Naruto, Naruto never left his eyes on the Headmaster of Beacon as he asked a question.

"Is there some other reason why you wanted the two of us in Beacon?" Naruto asked the question, Ozpin who passed Naruto stopped for a few seconds.

None made noise or movement as they have their backs towards each other "Hm I do not know what you mean. After all I want are prestigious students attending my school to become Hunters for the better of the world" Ozpin calmly said.

"Bullshit" Ozpin didn't even flinch at the rough voice of the young Red Head who turned fully to face him. Naruto does not believe a word that the Headmaster said, when he was young he was a prankster before so he knows when people are trying to hide something in their voices, or just trying to be sneaky.

He has something planned.

"What are you planning?" Naruto with no emotion asked out plainly toward the back of one of the most strongest hunters in the world.

He has to be planning something for them otherwise he would not even invite him and Pyrrha to attend Beacon. Naruto knows it was not because of his and his sisters reputation as the Mistral champions, Ozpin is hiding something from him and he wants to know now.

But exactly what was he hiding?.

"... Naruto you may not know this but in the future you and your sister will be needed, you will save a bunch of lives altogether in the process... " Ozpin trailed off while walking forward toward the shadow line of the trees, now away from the boy whose eyes are transfixed onto him "I shall take my leave now and do not forget to catch the Bullhead" with that last comment Ozpin stepped through the tree lines and into the shadows.

Naruto stared off at the direction where the shadows cover the light within the forest with clenched fists "What does he mean by that?" He does not know what the hunter wanted out of him or his sister but for now he will just play along.

Yes…. He will play along just for now.

"Pyrrha I don't know what you got us into but you better watch your back" Naruto grunted while walking away from the forest through an open and clear path in the mountains. He was worried for his sister now and wonders what is in store for him and her in the future.

He took out his scroll "Wonder how she has been doing?" He wondered how his old friend was doing in Atlas, the last time he saw her she was on a mission to stop some of the White Fang members that were trying to steal dust and weapons within the military base.

He looked at the scroll and called the person, the screen was blank for a few seconds before an image of a figure popped up who was looking very annoyed at being called "Hello Winter" Naruto greeted toward a surprised Winter who stared back at him with some red in her cheeks and wide eyes. Naruto glanced toward the top of her head to see that it was all in a mess "Bad hair day princess" He joked yet the white haired girl still did not move just like a deer caught in the headlights then suddenly Winter appeared in a blur and Naruto had to blink when her hair was fixed heck the wrinkled clothes that she was wearing was now ironed into perfection.

"Princess" Naruto grunted rolling his eyes "You look beautiful just the way you are" Naruto grinned at his old time friend and mentor. They met ever since a young Naruto had saved her at a White Fangs base, it seems that some of the White Fang members had captured her in her own home, caught by surprise from the sudden intrusion in her home she couldn't find her weapon in time to defend herself when one of the members strikes and thus she was captured. It was also a coincidence that he was looking for a job to complete and the first person to ask for his help was some guy named Ironwood.

"H-Hello Nikos" Winter on the other side of the screen sputtered for a moment but retained her graceful posture and figure.

Naruto groaned "Winter how many times do I have to tell you, call me Naruto we're friends after all" Naruto said. They became friends over the few years that they known each other, she taught him a few things in combat while he taught her how to live life in a fun way. She learned how to have fun a bit but she will always remain the strict Schnee who wouldn't let anyone tarnish her families name.

"S-Sure Nik- I mean Naruto" Winter smiled but her smile turned into a frown when the door to her room was knocked violently.

"WINTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE STATIONED TO BE AT THE NEW TRAINING SYSTEM ASAP!" Naruto heard a rough voice, he shook his head as he remembered that voice.

"Is that Peniswood!" Naruto joked loudly as the banging stopped against the door, Winter giggled at his nickname for the general but snapped out of it when her door was busted open "Diamond!" The new opposing figure growled when he entered to see one of his soldiers talking to the whiskered Nikos over the scroll.

This guy here was James Ironwood the Headmaster of the Atlas Academy and also General within the Atlesian Military group. He now had wild eyes as he took the scroll away from Winter "Daimo- Ironwood was caught off as Naruto interrupted him.

"Hm peg leg"

"Dai-

"What was that Goat man?"

"DAI!- Ironwood was clutching the scroll with a twitching eyebrow.

"Say my name" Naruto demanded with a cheeky smirk.

"Calm breaths Ironwood, don't let him get to you" James gritted his teeth until he managed to say the words out.

"Naruto"

"That's my name don't wear it out" Naruto joked on the other line.

"You owe me a card game!" James growled while Naruto waved him off with a lazy smile. Winter rolled her eyes but couldn't help but also have a small smile at seeing Naruto break James out of his shell. Just like her Naruto also met a lot of people in the Atlas army who are both serious and none joking, she did not know how but after a few moments of getting to know the blonde everybody was smiling a bit, and also getting angry at him in a mocking/comical way.

Hell he even made the strong willed James Ironwood laugh instead of getting into his serious mode.

"Sup James and you know I won that game" Naruto winked toward the towering man through the scroll.

"You didn't go all out brat" Ironwood smiled a bit at his card game rival.

"What do you mean I was giving it all I got?" Naruto shrugged in response, James snorted at him. The last time they played Naruto didn't even bother to look at the cards he have so he wore a blind fold and not only that but he keeps beating him with nothing but Diamonds in the cards deck.

"Oh by the way you two… " Winter and Ironwood both looked at the scroll to see Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"It seems that I'm going to school" Both Winter and Ironwood blinked in shock, they both know how Naruto hates school more then anything in the world.

"Are you attending school here?" James grunted. If the boy was attending at his school then he has no problems about it, he just like many others had seen what the boy was actually capable of "Brat where are you I'll pick you up then we'll just sign your documents right away" He said.

Winter was smiling widely, Naruto was coming back to Atlas but her smile turned into that of confusion when Naruto shook his head "Sorry guys but it seems that some conditions changed and I am attending another school" James looked interested while Winter looked discouraged.

"What school is it?" Winter asked as James played close attention. It's not everyday that he hears the red haired going to school, he only has one question in his mind.

What kind of school was he going to?.

So far he knew that Naruto was never interested into going to school but now he was just curious in what school was able to grab the boys attention.

"Oh its Beacon" Naruto said.

Both Winter and Ironwood grew somewhat a dark look on their faces when they heard the name of the school "Sorry Naruto... but could you please repeat that again?" Ironwood growled with Winters eyes growing cold at the emotion of _that_ academy.

"I said Beacon" Naruto replied, confused on the dark looks that were being sported onto their faces.

What's wrong with them?.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if some characters are out of character again with their actions and emotions also thank you for reading.**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
